The manual selection of couplings and adapters for rotating machinery is well known in the art. In the typical rotating machinery application, a particular piece of machinery with a rotating shaft such as a centrifugal pump, compressor, blower, or the like, is driven by a particular prime mover, e.g., an electric motor, a diesel engine, or the like. A user must select a proper coupling to connect the shaft of the rotating machinery with the shaft of the prime mover, and then must select a proper adapter to enclose the coupling and mount the prime mover to the rotating machinery. The coupling must be selected based on multiple variable parameters such as speed, torque, and dimensional data depending upon the particular machinery application. Couplings, adapters, prime movers, and rotating machinery typically are produced by different manufacturers and supplied by different vendors, necessitating an exhaustively iterative manual selection procedure using separate manufacturers' and vendors' catalogs and data sheets to ensure that the components interact properly for the particular machinery application. This manual procedure is time consuming and error prone and often results in improperly selected couplings and adapters.